


A Really Bad Day

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer goes missing after a mission. Is he dead, or has he been captured? Includes m/f. (2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: The Thebians are loosely based on the old Battlestar Galactica that was a 1979 TV series created by Glenn A. Larson. All of the Thebian characters are my own.  
  
The 1/7th Rangers were never called Rangers in episode, The Expanse. They came into being in my story "Into the Valley of Death". So far my OC's are: Sergeant Major Benjamin Snowden, Sergeant Joe Layne, Sergeant Tina Alvarado, and Sergeant Manda Alvarado. Dana Heard belongs to Dee  
  
This is a continuing saga that started in Road Map to the Stars, Phoenix, Deja Vu, Khu and Target Xindi; which I highly recommend that you read first.  


* * *

The One hundred and ninety meter Enterprise was surrounded, but no alert had been sounded. In a scene reminiscent of a World War II B-17 Bombing run, fifteen one thousand and seventy four meter long destroyers were stacked above, below and around the Earth vessel. A behemoth twelve hundred and sixty meter long Battlestar floated directly above and below the fleet while the remaining Battlestar was sequestered to the right of the Warp Five ship. If the Xindi attempted to attack, they would find the ship buried within the enormous Thebian fleet. Four Hundred and Twenty Cobra fighters formed the perimeter.

On board the Battlestar Isiris, Commander ManethÃ´ welcomed the Fleet Commander and his First Officer. "Captain Archer, T'Pol, thank you for coming here. I thought that my Ready Room was a little more spacious than your and will hold a great deal more than the thirty of us."

Archer laughed. "You are quiet right. I imagine that we could tuck Enterprise inside one of your launch bays and still have room to spare." Archer took a seat. "I asked you all to this meeting to decide on a plan of attack. Just to bring you up to speed, we were able to detain a man named Degra who built the weapon that attacked Earth. It is located on a planet called Azati Prime. Enterprise will warp toward the planet and attempt to locate and destroy the weapon. The fleet will follow at maximum speed but of course will not be able to keep up. If we fail, the mission will fall to Commander ManethÃ´. We will attack the weapon. Commander ManethÃ´'s orders are to destroy the planet."

Silence settled over the attendees as Archer stood up. "I am Leaving Sergeant Major Snowden and his strike team with the fleet. His orders are to insure that all Colonial Warriors and Marines are fully combat ready. If Enterprise is disabled and the crew captured, there is to be no rescue mission. If Commander ManethÃ´ must carry out his orders, the fleet will proceed out of the Expanse after Azati Prime is destroyed. Sergeant Major Snowden will contact Admiral Forrest by the space buoys that we left behind. It will be his job to insure that Earth is aware of the outcome of the mission, in case we do not survive."

A somber silence prevailed in the conference room as Archer searched the faces of those present. He nodded to them. "We will be leaving in an hour."

Snowden stood up. "Sir it has been a pleasure serving with you. Good hunting."

Everyone in the room shook hands with Archer and spoke to T'Pol as they filed out of the room. Dana walked up and kissed Archer on the cheek as a tear slipped down her face. She held up her hand to T'Pol in the Vulcan greeting. "Long life, T'Pol."

Ben shook hands with Archer. "I'll see you when you get back." He looked at T'Pol and the two locked eyes. He nodded at her and she nodded back.

An hour later as Enterprise went to warp, Ben and his team met with the Thebian Commanders. "Since each Battlestar and five destroyers are divided into wings, I have divided my team between each wing. Joe and Tina will be with the Pamiu, Manda and Xris will be with the Thebes, while Dana and I will remain here on the Isiris. All Colonial Warriors, Marines, Security personnel, Cobra, Raptor and shuttle pilots will be trained in combat techniques. I recommend that all Bridge Officers and senior staff be included, with your permission, Commander ManethÃ´."

The Thebian Commander looked at Ben. "Agreed. I am curious, Sergeant Major as to why all the combat training in light of your orders not to mount a rescue mission? Would you take action that could lead to the end of your career?"

Ben grimly looked at ManethÃ´. "Rangers don't leave anyone behind. As I see it, Commander Archer left you in charge of the fleet and me in charge of combat missions."

"Well said, Sergeant Major. I concur."

The Pamiu followed Enterprise at maximum speed. Five Cobras acted as point as they stayed just within communication range of the Battlestar. Commander Elena Kiya stood on the bridge of the Pamiu. She turned as she heard her name and walked over to the communications station. A young Ensign looked up. Commander we have the patrol calling in."

Put in on visual. "This is Commander Kiya."

"Commander, this is Brackston. We received a message from Enterprise that they had found a planet where a Xindi ship had crashed."

"We received the relay. Have you found the planet?"

"Affirmative. We are coming upâ€¦ Acron, look out bandit coming up on your right."

"Roger, Brackston I see him. Hagno, two more coming up. Aaaaah"

"Acron, Acron. Damn. Commander Kiya, we lost Acron. All Cobras pick a target and destroy them."

Kiya grew cold on the Pamiu. "Brackston, get your people out of there. That is an order."

"Ok people, you heard the lady, let's go. Slip between them and return to the Pamiu."

"Brackston, I lost my port engine. I can't make it back."

"Helen just get out of here and go dark. We will be back."

"Brackston, this is Maera, I will stay with her."

"Understood. You ladies go dark as soon as you are clear."

"Commander, we are attempting to come home but it would sure help if you got here soon."

"We are about fifteen centons away. Hang in there."

Kiya turned to her First Officer. "Get us there, now."

Within five minutes the Comm Officer turned around. "Commander, two Cobras approaching."

"How long before we can pick up the other two?"

"Another five minutes. Commander, we have four unknown ships coming within range."

"Full alert. Activate all batteries. Fire when targets acquired. Get me the Isiris."

* * *

Commander ManethÃ´ sat in his Command Center and looked at Commander Kiya. "You are under attack?"

"Affirmative. We lost one Cobra and two are missing. Four unknown ships are within range." She looked up as an explosion was heard. ManethÃ´ recognized the sound of the batteries firing. "I have a report that two of the attackers have been destroyed, one is disabled and the other is fleeing."

"Good work Elena. Are you attempting to capture the survivor?"

"Yes. A destroyer is following. What should we do with survivors on the disabled ship?"

"What survivors?"

Kiya nodded. She turned as an explosion was heard. She checked her screen. "It appears that the disabled ship had enough power to try a suicide run. The battery destroyed it."

"Capture or destroy that other ship. We do not need them reporting our position."

"Aye Commander. I will let you know what happens. In the meantime we have two Cobras to retrieve. Kiya out."

* * *

ManethÃ´ called the bridge. "Send a message to the fleet. Go to maximum speed to join the Pamiu. Ensign also contact Sergeant Major Snowden and have him meet me in my Ready Room."

Ben and Dana were in the midst of training hand to hand combat to the Thebian Warriors and marines. Ben watched Dana as she worked out with a Marine. So far the marine had landed on the mat the last four consecutive rounds. This last match was taking longer. He smiled as the Marine feinted and flipped Dana to the mat. He stepped back as the feisty young woman swung her foot at his knee and missed. 

"Sergeant Major Snowden, Report to the Ready Room at once."

Ben walked over to the intercom. "Be there in five." He turned to the group. "Ok boys and girls, that will be all for now. You have all greatly improved. Dana you are with me. The rest of you hit the showers." He started to turn, then looked back. Corporal Sun Tsu, good move on taking down Dana."

"Thanks, Sarge, but I lucked out."

Dana walked up to the Corporal. "Luck my ass. You did good. Next time I won't be so easy on you."

Sun Tsu rubbed his butt and laughed. "You mean the first four falls were easy? You should have been on my side."

Dana winked at him as she joined Ben. As the door swished closed, she leaned against Ben. "Uhhh. I feel like a shuttle landed on me." She scowled at Ben. Don't think I didn't see the hand signals. You've been teaching him that move and you are the only one I know who does it."

Ben chuckled. "It is the one move that you haven't been able to master."

Dana elbowed him in the ribs. "Well I know a couple that you can't master."

"But they aren't combat moves. We will discuss them tonight."

Dana smiled. "Promises, promises."

ManethÃ´ looked up as the Rangers entered. "Ben, Dana, we just received word from the Pamiu that they were attacked. One Cobra destroyed and two missing."

Dana took Ben's hand. "Joe and Tina?"

ManethÃ´ shook his head. "No. I didn't get the names but they were Colonial Warriors."

Ben nodded. "We are sorry for your loss, Commander. Do you know what happened?"

"The patrol was attacked by several Xindi ships. The wing was also assaulted. One got away with a destroyer on his tail. After a running battle, the Xindi was destroyed." ManethÃ´ stood and stretched. "How is the training going?"

"Very well. We will be starting weapons training tomorrow. That reminds me, the senior staff, including you have not finished hand to hand combat. All that is except Isis. She is one tough lady."

ManethÃ´ grinned. "I will be sure to pass that on to her. Who did she beat?"

Ben lowered his head. "Me. How did she get so tough?"

ManethÃ´ laughed. "Five brothers. All of them including her father were Colonial Warriors. They were all lost during the attack on our home world, but that was a long time ago. She was actually one of the first women Cobra pilots on the Galactica. It was what attracted me to her."

Dana moved closer to the Commander. "Oh, really?"

He smiled. She saved my ass when I had two enemy fighters on my tail. She thought I was an arrogant SOB." He walked over and got a glass and poured in some water from a pitcher. "Funny thing is that she was right."

The intercom beeped. "Commander, the Pamiu reports that both pilots have been rescued and returned to duty."

"Thank you Ensign. Send my congratulations to Commander Kiya."

"Already done, Commander." She paused. "Commander, we have a phalanx of enemy ships approaching. The Thebes is just within communication range."

"Sound alert to all ships in all wings." He turned to Snowden. "Ben you told me that the Xindi boarded Enterprise before. Would they try a Battlestar?"

"I wouldn't put it past them." He walked to the comm button. "Snowden to all repelling teams. Code Red."

ManethÃ´ looked at Snowden. "Code red?"

"All combat teams will be reporting to various areas of the ship, including the bridge. As soon as the alert is sounded, the teams on the destroyers would do the same. "

ManethÃ´ looked surprised as two Marines walked in without a word and handed Ben and Dana their equipment. Ben put on his ceramic armour. "We have been training for this possibility."

ManethÃ´ nodded. "Very good. I will be on the bridge."

Ben grinned. "So will we." Dana and Ben followed him to the bridge, where ten Marines were already in position."

ManethÃ´ looked over to Isis as she handed him his own armour. He noticed that Isis was wearing armour and had a side arm strapped to her waist. He looked at Ben.

"Commander, the two most important people on board are the Commander and the First Officer. This is standard procedure."

The sound of batteries discharging sounded throughout the ship. 

"Commander three enemy ship have penetrated the perimeter and are headed toward us."

A loud explosion rocked the ship. 

"Two have been destroyed. The third has attached itself to the hull."

Ben grabbed his personal communications device. "Intruder alert." He looked at the Ensign. "Where?"

"Launch bay Alpha."

"Sun Tsu. You have boarders at Launch Bay Alpha."

"Acknowledged." Weapons fire could be heard over the comm unit.

"Sarge, five got through us and are headed for the bridge. We are mopping up the others."

"Casualties?"

"Nothing serious. Try head shots, they work better."

"Snowden to all units. The order of the day is headshots. Five bandits on the loose. Blocking teams on the ready."

Colonial Marine Sergeant Thaleia directed the ten member repelling team as they waited in the corridor. They fingered the new special plasma rifles that Rangers had developed. She looked over to a ship's Security Officer and gave him a thumbs up. "Remember Ador, keep low and aim for the head."

A plasma blast struck a support beam by her head as the Reptilian intruders raced down the corridor. The Humans returned fire taking down one while the other four took cover. The sound and flash of weapons fire rocketed the corridor leaving smoke and stench from the burned plasma. A Marine went down as part of the ceiling collapsed from being hit by a plasma ricochet.

Thaleia tried to pull the Marine away but was knocked away by a glancing blow to the side by a Xindi weapon. The Xindi charged, firing wildly. The lead reptilian fired a shot at Thaleia but struck Ador who dove in front of her. A Colonial Warrior blasted the Xindi as the other three broke through the repelling team. 

Thaleia hit comm with her good arm.

"Sergeant Major this is Thaleia. Three got through us. We have men down."

"Are you ok?"

"Nothing that the Docs can't fix."

"Get ready people." He turned to ManethÃ´. "Thaleia is one hell of a woman."

Isis smiled at Ben. "She has a strong father."

Bridge personnel hit the deck as a weapons blast struck a console. The Marines opened fire striking one Reptilian as the other two took cover. Isis and ManethÃ´ fired as one at one of the Reptilians just as the enemy fired. His fire struck Isis in the chest as his own headed exploded from the head shots. Fires broke out on the bridge from damaged consoles.

Dana rushed to Isis as the remaining Reptilian lay down fire, striking Dana in the back. She flew over a console as six plasma bullets riddled the Reptilian.

Ben went to ManethÃ´ and confirmed the Commander was uninjured. He hit the comm button on the Comm Officer's console. Bridge to Medical, we have wounded on the Bridge."

The Bridge crew grabbed fire extinguishers and fought the small blazes. Smoke choked the air.

ManethÃ´ was already by his wife's side as she attempted to rise. "Lay still, the medics are on the way."

She looked at her husband and Commander. "Dana?"

ManethÃ´ looked over at Ben. The Ranger was moving pieces of a destroyed console out of the way. He picked the petite woman up in his arms and carried her over to Isis. Blood oozed down her face from a cut on her forehead, but she did not move.

Medical personnel arrived and placed Isis on a stretcher. ManethÃ´ walked by the stretcher holding Isis' hand. Ben waved them off as he followed them, his woman in his arms, to sickbay. The grim look on the Sergeant Major's face told everyone to get out of his way.

Ben walked into sickbay and put Dana on a bed. He brushed away her hair that had fallen across her face. He bent down and kissed her forehead as one of the medics walked over and scanned her. 

"Get that body armour off now."

Ben jumped and quickly removed the armour. He started to toss it on the floor when he noticed a large dent in the back. He turned back to Dana and saw that she was gasping for breath. He grabbed her hand as the medic put an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. Dana settled back and grabbed Ben's hand as she tried to mouth something. He saw her look over at Isis. 

Isis waved the medics away as she slowly got off the table and walked the short distance to Dana. "Leave it to a man to overlook the obvious. Ben, that armour almost suffocated her."

Snowden nodded. "But without it, she would have had a hole all the way through her."

Isis smiled and then looked over to where the repelling party wounded lay. She glanced at ManethÃ´ and they walked over to a Warrior who was being bandaged up. They took each other's hands as they reached the bed and took an upraised hand of the Warrior.

Dana looked at Ben. "Thaleia?"

Ben nodded. "Their daughter. She has a plasma burn on her side and arm, but she will be all right. Isis was right when she said Thaleia had a strong father. She forgot to say she had a strong mother as well."

Dana squeezed Ben's hand. "I hope our daughter will be just as strong."

Ben's jaw dropped. "You don't mean?"

"No silly. I mean when we have a daughter."

A medic walked back over to Dana. "You have three bruised ribs, a welt on your back and will need five butterfly stitches to close the wound on your head. You are ordered to bed rest for three days. No arguments."

Ben grinned. "Don't worry Doc, she won't leave the bed for the next three days."

* * *

Several hours later, Ben walked into the Ready Room to find ManethÃ´ sitting behind his desk. "Commander, have you had any reports from the Thebes?"

"I have. I am surprised as you usually have them before me."

"That's what I am concerns me. Were there casualties?"

ManethÃ´ gave Ben a somber look. "Sit down Ben."

Ben felt a pain in his stomach as he sat down.

"The Thebes was not as fortunate as we were. The Xindi set off an explosion in the launch bay. The repelling team was decimated with five dead and the rest wounded, three critical. The second team fared better with only three wounded but two of the Xindi made it to the bridge. The First Officer was killed before the Xindi were destroyed."

Ben looked at the Commander. You didn't mention Manda or Xris."

"Manda is in critical condition with only a fifty-fifty chance of survival. Xris was badly injured with a shattered leg. Ben, they had to amputate. I am afraid his Warrior days are over. "

"Why?"

ManethÃ´ shook his head. "Ben you know as well as I do that a one legged man is useless as a Warrior, much less a pilot."

"Bull shit."

ManethÃ´'s head snapped back at the explosive epithet from the Ranger.

"Commander, Xris will fly again if I have to strap him into the cockpit myself." Ben stood up and walked around the table. He rapped his knuckles on his leg.

ManethÃ´ was surprised by the dull thud of knuckles on what was clearly not flesh.

Ben rolled up his pant leg. "I lost this leg many years ago when I stepped on a landmine. It has never stopped me. Remember that I got my leg shot up during a rescue mission? Hell, your own Engineers on the Thebes rebuilt my leg. I still have the blueprints and Engineering was able to build me a new one."

"My apologies Sergeant Major, I had totally forgotten. Maybe you should be there when Xris wakes up. You know how he might react."

"Dana and I will go even though she has been ordered to bed rest. We have to see Manda first. She and her sister are more than Ranger family. They are family. I need to contact Joe and Tina also."

"I understand. Please use my Ready Room."

Commander Kiya sat in her Ready Room as Tina and Joe entered. They noticed she had a sad look on her face.

"Joe, Tina please have a seat. Sergeant Major Snowden wishes to speak with you." Turned the view screen around to show Ben seated at a table.

"Joe, Tina by now you know that the Isiris and the Thebes have been attacked. The Thebes was hit pretty hard. The First Officer and five Warriors were killed and many others wounded. There is no easy way to say this. Manda is in critical condition. Xris lost his leg. Tina, I think that you should go to the Thebes at once, without delay. Commander Kiya has informed me that she has turned the wing back to the fleet. We should meet within four hours at maximum speed. As soon as you are in range, fly over. I am leaving for the Thebes as soon as we are done here."

Tina stared at the screen and held Joe's hand. Joe looked at Ben. "What happened on the Isris?"

Ben leaned back in his chair. "We took some casualties. Isis and Dana were injured, as was Thaleia. All are recovering satisfactorily. There was no damage to the Isris but the Thebes has damage to the starboard launch bay. We have also captured a Xindi vessel and it is being towed behind the Isris."

"Towed? Why aren't you taking it apart?"

"We want to make sure that it wasn't booby trapped."

Joe nodded. "Probably a good idea. After I see Manda, I will see what I can do to engage a radio control before returning to the Isris. Sarge, I want to start flying Cobra point patrol. I have a feeling that Enterprise needs us. There has to be a reason why the Xindi would attack a large fleet."

"My thoughts precisely."

Tina, Joe, Dana and Ben stood outside the Thebes' intensive care unit, willing Manda to live. They closed their eyes and they held each other's hands, silently praying.

Doctor Graton looked at the four and then down to his patient. Manda had not been conscious since the attack. He scanned the monitors with his eyes. Pulse weak, heart beat unsteady, breathing shallow. He shook his head and walked over to his other patient.

"Xris, how are you doing?"

"You just cut off my leg, how do you think I am doing? Why didn't you just let me die?"

"For one thing, you are not my only patient. Manda is has a fifty-fifty chance of surviving."

Xris turned towards his wingman. "Doc, push me closer to her."

As the bed came close, Xris took Manda's hand. "Manda you have to live. Too many people need you. I need you as my wingman and Malcolm needs you."

Graton looked at the monitors and waved to the four Rangers to come in. Tina rushed in and hugged her twin. "Come on sis pull out of it. You can't leave me alone with Joe and Ben. I need you." She took Manda's other hand. A tear slipped down her cheek.

Ben and Joe came close to the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. Dana held on to both of Manda's feet. The Rangers were silent but the intense expression on their faces told the story. They were pushing as much of their own will towards Manda.

Graton turned to the monitors as an alarm sounded. He looked back at Manda to see her looking at Xris. Her pulse and heart rate were up and her breathing had improved. "Manda, look at me."

"Hi, Doc. How am I doing?"

"Better than you were a little while ago."

Manda looked at Xris. "Hey partner, you ok?"

Xris hung his head. "You will need a new wingman."

Manda looked at Tina and the tilted her head back to see Ben and Joe. "You aren't kicking him out of the Rangers?"

Xris squeezed her hand. "A one legged man can't be a Ranger or a Warrior."

"Nonsense. The Doc's can make a new leg. You will fly again."

Xris turned over. "Doc, get me out of here."

Graton started to move the bed when a hand stopped him. "Let me handle this, Doc."

Ben pulled Xris back over and put his face a foot away from Xris. "UnderSergeant Xris Swordbreaker, You are a Ranger and Rangers don't quit. Who ever told you that a one legged man can't be a Ranger?"

"Sarge, what can I do? I can't fight and I can't fly."

"Swordbreaker, how many times have I kicked your ass in hand to hand?"

"I lost count. But you are a whole man."

"Xris, I lost my leg about seven years ago to a landmine. Do you remember that planet where we rescued the Colonial Warriors?"

"Yeah, the one where you got hit. I remember. Wait. You got hit in the leg. You aren't telling me?"

"That was the third replacement, and this one was built by Doctor Graton and the Engineers on the Thebes."

"That's you, not me."

"Xris."

Xris turned to see Manda looking at him with an angry look.

"If I have to drag you back into a cockpit, I will. I am not about to train a new wingman."

"But."

"And I am not going to marry a quitter."

Xris' mouth fell open. "You aren't going to what?"

"Marry a quitter."

"Manda, I never got around to asking you to marry me."

"I know that's why I am asking you now."

Xris looked at Ben, Joe, Dana and Tina. "Was she always this straight forward?"

Tina laughed. "You mean pushy? Yes."

Joe chuckled. "Tina is just as bad. I know, I grew up with them. Most of the Rangers are direct, aren't we Ben?"

Ben nodded but kept his mouth shut as he saw the glaring look from Dana.

Xris turned back to Manda. "When?"

"The day you walk with out of here on two feet and on your own."

Ben looked at his people and then Graton. "Looks like your patients will survive, Doc. Ok people, lets get out of here and let the lovebirds recuperate. We still have a mission to complete."

Joe looked at Tina and nodded. "Sarge, we are going back to the Pamiu and fly Cobra's. We are worried about the Enterprise. If the Xindi dared to attack the fleet, they won't hesitate to attack Enterprise."

"Is it just the Enterprise? Or are there certain people you are worried about?"

Joe nodded. "You know I am worried about Hoshi."

Tina elbowed Joe. "I am worried about Malcolm as well."

* * *

It took three weeks at maximum speed for the fleet to catch up to Enterprise. On board the Thebes, Manda had recovered to return to duty, but she spent her time threatening, cajoling and encouraging Xris. His stump had healed and a temporary prosthetic had been attached while he got use to walking with the help of a walker. The Thebes launch bay had been repaired along with the interior damage caused on the Bridge.

Tina and Joe flew their Cobras for six hours a day, the longest any pilot was allowed to fly. 

"Joe this is Acarnan. I am picking up a warp signal. It's the Enterprise. Wait, there is a message coming through. Crap. Joe the Enterprise is under attack and taking heavy damage."

"Roger, Acarnan. How soon before we reach them?"

"We are all ready at max speed but low on fuel. We have to refuel. Alpha patrol return to Pamiu for refuel."

Joe swore. "Roger. But I am taking off as soon as I refuel."

"Roger, Joe. I think we all will be."

"Alpha patrol to Pamiu."

"Kiya here."

"Commander, we have found Enterprise. They report they are under attack and taking heavy damage. We are returning to refuel and heading back out."

Kiya turned to her First Officer. "Aeson, How long before we will intercept?"

"Approximately three hours."

Kiya nodded. "Send a message to the fleet. Put all Cobras on alert, as soon as we are within range, launch a third of the Cobras. One third will stay with the fleet and the rest will be ready to launch. Patch me to Commander ManethÃ´."

A few minutes later ManethÃ´ got the word from Commander Kiya. "This is a bad sign. Have all Raptors on standby also. Alert all Colonial Warriors and Marines. We will board Enterprise and search for survivors."

Three hours later, Alpha patrol from the Pamiu along with three squadrons from Thebes and Isiris detected weapons fire. Joe was leading point with Tina on his right wing. "Tina, keep an eye open. We will be going in ready to fight."

Joe checked his control panel. "All patrols, come to stop. I am hitting a debris field. Oh shit." He flipped his transmitter. "Sergeant Layne to Pamiu. We have come across a debris field." He looked out to see three bodies, frozen in death from the vacuum of space. Two were Starfleet and one Thebian. The death face on the Thebian almost made him throw up. He steeled his mind when he realized that one of the Starfleet bodies was small and had long dark hair. He refused to look at the face as the face. "I am detecting several bodies in space. Send Raptors out to collect the dead. We are moving in. Layne to all Cobras. Be alert if you see any Xindi, fire at will." He punched his throttle. As the Cobra leapt forward he glanced back to see all Cobras had gone full throttle.

"Joe, this is Tina. I see it. Enterprise is about four thousand kilometers dead ahead. Three Xindi are circling and firing. Enterprise is not firing back. They are dead in the water. Scanner show have damage and hull breaches on the saucer section."

Joe keyed his mic. "This is it people. Attack when in range. One squadron per enemy ship."

Laser fire ripped into the Enterprise. Smoke and flame erupted throughout the ship. In Engineering, several crewmen were thrown from the catwalk as Kathryn and Senbi fought to keep the engines operating. Senbi glanced over as a plasma duct blew and a crewman was engulfed in flame. He grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed the crewman. He called over another crewman. "Get him to sickbay."

Kathryn hit the intercom. "All Engineering staff report to your duty stations now!"

Reed attempted to fire at the incoming ships. "I've lost weapons and hull plating is down to thirty-five per cent."

A blast rocked the bow and aft as the main viewer went black.

"Hull breach on decks A and B of the saucer. Engines are off line. Sub-Commander, we are dead in the water with no weapons. Hull plating is at zero."

T'Pol sat in the command chair as her mind raced on their course of action. "Ensign Sato, send a distress signal to the fleet."

"All ready done, Sub-Commander and I received a response. The cavalry is on the way."

T'Pol nodded. "Can you get the main viewer working?"

The view screen blinked and then stayed on line. A Xindi ship was on a direct course for the Warp Five ship. As the bridge crew watched the enemy ship as it made its final approach for the kill, several explosions rocked the incoming vessel. It broke off the attack and limped away, plasma venting from the engines.

T'Pol looked at Reed. "Where is the other Xindi ship?"

Hoshi punched in a code and a Xindi ship came into view aimed at the aft of Enterprise. It exploded into a ball of fire. Hoshi located the third ship off the starboard side. It had stopped firing at Enterprise and was firing into open space.

The Reptilian commander on one of the ships looked at his scanner. "Enemy ships coming in behind us."

His Executive Officer looked at the scanner. "They are just small ships. They are no match for us. We should finish off the Enterprise."

The Commander turned around and punched his subordinate. "You damn fool. Those are fighters and when you have a fighter, you have a mother ship. How many of our ships have we lost in the last month attacking that fleet?" He grabbed a console as plasma beams blasted his ship. The Cobras attacked in waves. The Commander turned to the Weapons Officer. "Why aren't you firing?"

"Fire at what? They are coming in too fast to get a lock."

The crew watched in silent wonder as a large blast hit the Xindi. Several smaller ships raced around, firing at the attacker. A phalanx of fifteen fighters lined up on the Xindi's bow and fired two plasma bolts each, simultaneously.

A strong blast flung the Commander to the deck. "What was that? Don't tell me a fighter did that?"

The First Officer pulled himself from the deck and looked at the scanner. There are five larger ships within range. Sir they are just under twelve hundred meters long. It's twice our size. Commander there is another larger ship right behind them."

The Commander turned to the Comm Officer. "Advise the other two ships to break off attack."

"Sir there is only one ship. The other one just exploded." Plasma bolts bounced off the Xindi ship. "Sir, our weapons are off line as well as our engines. Hull breaches in aft compartments, all decks. Shall we surrender?"

The Commander snarled at the Comm Officer. "Reptilians do not surrender and somehow, I don't think these people are willing to take prisoners."

Fires broke out on the bridge as the ship was struck repeatedly. The Commander looked out of the Bridge observation port to see fifteen fighters flying directly in front of them. Thirty flashes erupted from the fighters and gave the Commander five seconds to scan around his bridge before the Xindi ship exploded.

"This is Layne. Cease fire. Commander Kiya, all Xindi have been terminated."

"Acknowledged. I want all Cobras to surround the Enterprise. There are life signs on board. All Raptor pilots, you have permission to succeed." She turned to her second in command. "Are the medical teams on board?"

"Yes Ma'am. We have five medic and fifteen Marines and Warriors ready to board."

Kiya nodded. "Comm Officer put me through to the entire fleet, all ships."

"You are ready to go, Commander."

This is Commander Kiya of Battlestar Pamiu. We have found the Enterprise. It has taken heavy damage and appears to have lost a number of crew. Boarding parties are launching with medical teams. I urge you to remain alert and pray for our comrades. Kiya out."

"Commander, Commander ManethÃ´ is on a secured channel for you."

"Put him through."

The two Commanders looked at each other, strain showing on both faces. "Commander Kiya, how do you read what has happened? One of the Raptors has picked up ten human bodies. Both Starfleet and Thebian. They must have been sucked into space during the hull breaches."

ManethÃ´ hung his head. "Were any bridge personnel?"

"No sir. Rank insignia indicates that no officers have been found." Kiya paused. "Sir, Denger was one of the dead."

ManethÃ´ closed his eyes. "I will inform my sister that her son has died. Thank you Commander Kiya."

Kiya sighed. "Sir, this has been a really bad day."

ManethÃ´ nodded before he signed off. A really bad day indeed."

* * *

The Enterprise watched in wonder as the Xindi vaporized. Hoshi turned to T'Pol. "Sub-Commander there are three ships approaching. They are docking."

T'Pol hit the intercom. "Attention all personnel. We are being boarded. Prepare to repel boarders." She turned to Reed. "Lieutenant, get to the airlock."

The able bodied survivors raced to the armory and grabbed weapons as the remaining Rangers took up blocking positions facing the airlock. Covered with soot and blood, smoke hanging in the air, the defenders waited for death as they heard the ships lock on. Malcolm looked at the repelling party to see that these people were a mix of Starfleet, Rangers and Thebians from all departments. "Make every shot count. They may take us, but they will pay."

Travis handed out weapons to the Bridge crew as they took cover behind consoles. Hoshi heard a beep on her station. "Sub-Commander, don't fire. Those are Rangers coming to help."

"T'Pol to all personnel. Do not fire. The boarders are Rangers coming to help."

Malcolm sighed in relief as the airlock opened and Sergeant Major Snowden stepped through the door. "Hold your fire. We are the 1st of the 7th."

Malcolm raised his hand. "Stand down, we have visitors." He climbed over a pile of rubble and walked up to Snowden. "Glad you could make it to the party."

Snowden motioned to his crew. "Medics fan out. The rest search for survivors. Lieutenant Reed, what the hell have you been doing to the ship?"

Reed smirked. "Well, it's been a really bad day."

"In more ways than you know. Archer?"

Reed shook his head. "No word yet."

"T'Pol?"

"On the bridge."

"Good, let's go."

Snowden was shocked to see T'Pol. She reminded him of a deer caught in headlights and appeared to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "Sub-Commander, the fleet is taking up positions around the Enterprise. As soon as we transfer the wounded to the Battlestars, we will be sending in repair crews to get this ship back in order."

T'Pol sat down. "We have lost so many people."

Ben nodded. "Yes we have and not just on Enterprise. We have people in the fleet ready and willing to join this crew as replacements."

T'Pol looked at Ben and blinked. "Enterprise still has a mission to perform. I will contact the Xindi and attempt a peaceful solution."

"That would not be advisable, Sub-Commander. The ship is your responsibility and you are the only Senior Officer, now that Archer is away. Commander ManethÃ´ has his orders and is probably forming plans to implement them. We will wok on sensors and get them back on line. You can scan for human life signs on the planet."

"Then what? You will go down and rescue him? You have orders not to mount a rescue mission."

"If he is alive, we can wait a bit. If he is dead, the planet dies. Simple as that."

T'Pol looked at the Sergeant Major. "It is illogical for you to attempt a rescue mission. Why would you risk it?"

"Rangers don't leave anyone behind." He smiled. "If we rescue him, what is the worst he can do to me? Send me into the expanse? Illogical or not, I think you are willing to rescue him yourself or don't you want him back?"

T'Pol chewed on her lip. "I do not want him to die."

Ben nodded. "Then we are in agreement." Ben turned to leave.

"Sergeant Major, how do you expect to get close to the planet?"

Ben smirked. "We have a little surprise for them."

"Explain."

"We captured a Xindi ship. We have loaded it with enough explosive to take out a small city."

"It would be a one way mission."

"Not so Sub-Commander. We have rigged up a radio control unit and we will send it to the planet. It will detonate when it hits the ground or we can manually detonate it in the atmosphere."

"That would be considered inhumane."

"No, inhumane is attacking and killing seven million people who have never even heard of you. That is cold blooded and cowardly. This is a preemptive strike and insuring we will not be attacked again. If we do not succeed, how soon before they turn their aim on Vulcan? Don't tell me the Vulcans would not attack. Don't give me that peace crap. I have read your history and I know all about your military capabilities."

Hoshi turned to the combatants. "Sub-Commander, Commander ManethÃ´ is hailing us."

T'Pol nodded. "On screen."

* * *

"Sub-Commander T'Pol, we have taken up positions around Enterprise. Three shuttles have taken the seriously injured to the fleet. I have also sent some medical personnel to help Doctor Phlox with the walking wounded. Work crews and equipment are also on their way."

"Thank you Commander, but why did you have the seriously wounded transported to the fleet. Do you have an issue with a Denobulan?"

"Not all Sub-Commander. As good as he is, Doctor Phlox is one man. We have eighteen fully equipped medical staffs under the command of eighteen doctors. You have lost a third of the crew and another third wounded. It is only logical to assume that nineteen doctors are better equipped than one."

T'Pol nodded. "Yes it is logical." She turned to Ben and then back to the screen. "When do you plan on implementing your orders?"

"I'm not. My orders were to destroy the planet if Archer failed and the Enterprise was destroyed. We do not know if the Captain has failed and the Enterprise, while being banged up has not been destroyed. As the acting Captain and the First Officer, you are now in command of the fleet. We await your orders."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "Thank you for your assistance and your support, Commander. I would like a meeting of all top commanders but I do not think it is feasible to leave Enterprise. We can meet her in three hours."

"That will be fine, Sub-Commander. Archer chose wisely."

T'Pol looked at the bridge crew and then ManethÃ´. "In what way?"

"In putting you in charge. ManethÃ´ out."

Ben glanced at T'Pol. "Something you should know, T'Pol, Commander ManethÃ´'s nephew was killed while serving aboard Enterprise. We found his body floating in space along with Ensign Cutler. They were still holding hands."

* * *

Hoshi gasped. "Dengar was Commander ManethÃ´'s nephew? He never let on. He and Elizabeth were very sweet on each other. I think they were planning on getting married."

"Engineering to Bridge."

T'Pol sat down in the command seat and pressed the intercom. "Go ahead."

"This is Lieutenant Lee, Sub-Commander. We have power back on line but the engines are still off line. We have to repair the nacelles from outside the ship."

"We would need to be in dry dock, Lieutenant."

"No Ma'am. The fleet has sent over special crews and equipment along with the necessary supplies to repair the nacelles. One team per nacelle and two more crews to repair the saucer section. It would be very hard to steer with a gaping hole in the bow."

"Estimated time?"

"Working around the clock in teams, I estimate a day for the nacelles and three or four for the hull. When the nacelles are done, the teams will rotate to the hull. Additional plating is being added along with some weaponry and sensors. We should have complete hull integrity within six days."

"Keep me informed, T'Pol out." She turned to Ben. "Please meet me in the ready room." She turned and walked to the door, Ben following. As the door swished closed, T'Pol turned towards the Ranger. "The Captain has been gone a day and it will take six days to complete repairs. What do you estimate are the Captain's chances of survival?"

Ben sucked in a breath. "Since there has been no explosion, I am of the opinion that the Captain was captured. If they haven't killed him outright, I think the chances are good that he can be retrieved."

As T'Pol turned towards the porthole, she placed a hand on a support beam to steady herself. "Why would they keep him alive?"

"First for interrogation. They know about Enterprise and now they know we have a fleet. If they had killed him, they would have sent a larger group to destroy the ship. If they launch a force now, we will know it immediately. I think they are wondering what we will do. They probably know that we did not enter the expanse with a fleet. They are probably aware that there are two different technologies which means we have found allies. As soon as we have full sensors, we will scan the planet for human life forms, but that might take a few days."

"You said first. What is the second?"

"Bargaining chip. They were under the impression that we would destroy their home world in four hundred years. Of course, they have already done that. Now they find a large fleet on their doorstep now."

"If the Captain is alive, what do you think he is doing?"

"If I know Archer, he is probably trying to convince them that their supposition is flawed. That and pissing them off."

"Bridge to T'Pol."

She walked to the intercom. ""T'Pol."

"Sub-Commander we are being hailed by the Isiris."

"Put it in here." T'Pol turned on the vid screen and stepped back in surprise.

"Sub-Commander, you are well?"

"Isis, I am unharmed. I was led to believe that you were injured."

"Minor injuries. If it had not been for Sergeant Heard, I would probably be dead. She is a brave woman. I called because we have just received a report from a patrol. Apparently our hulls are similar to the Xindi and did not set off their alarms."

T'Pol nodded. "Interesting."

"There is more. We have been able to get in close enough for a quick scan."

"Have you found the Captain?"

"Maybe. We detected two human life forms, approximately five kilometers from each other."

"Two? How is that possible? Could it be a Thebian?"

"Negative. While similar, Humans and Thebians are slightly different in their readings. There is enough difference to tell them apart as it would be human and Vulcan. If either form move, we will advise."

"Thank you Isis. Please give Commander ManethÃ´ our condolences on the loss of his nephew."

"I will do so T'Pol. He will be arriving at Enterprise within the hour. Isis out."

T'Pol looked at Ben. "Any suppositions?"

Ben shook his head. "No, but I will definitely send in two rescue teams. In the meantime, if that is all, I have arrangements to make."

T'Pol nodded and turned back to the porthole and closed her eyes. "Jon, I need you."

Ben walked to his quarters and opened the door. He found Dana checking their weapons. "Everything go ok?"

* * *

Ben smirked. "If you mean that finding two human life forms on the planet being ok, then it's great."

Dana put down the weapon. "Two? Who would that be?"

"That my dear is the sixty-four-thousand-dollar question."


End file.
